Kidnapped! Again?
by Sylvyria
Summary: After the gang defeats Easter and Ikuto leaves; Ikuto gets  kidnapped! Yoru goes to find Amu; everyone's out of town, so only Amu can help him! But how? Rating has changed to T!
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Fanfic

Kidnapped! Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

My plane landed down in America. My Orchestra's first stop. Surprisingly we only had a few concerts and then free time for the rest of the month. During the first week we played 6 concerts. Now we had the free time until the last week when we have one more concert then off to the next place.

I was walking down an alleyway with Yoru floating beside me. I heard a noise behind me, a can falling I guessed.

"Yoru." I whispered.

"Right Nya~"

Yoru character changed with me and as I jumped up a net fell on top of me. It was like that was what someone was expecting me to do! My character change dropped and Yoru had managed not to get caught in the net.

"Get Amu" I whispered as I heard the steps approaching.

"But Ikuto" Yoru whined.

"Just go!" I hissed at him. Stubborn fur ball.

Yoru flew off just as the men caught up to me now stuck on the ground with a net covering me so I couldn't run. Man I am such an idiot to get myself into this mess. Poor Amu, I just dragged her into this without noticing.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"You don't ask questions, we do." One of the men states.

"Okay then." I just stayed quiet.

"Boss we got him. We can't sense his chara so it must have gotten away." A man says on the phone.

"Right. Yes. I got it sir. Of course. We can torture him to our hearts content until we find his chara? Thank you sir. Good day boss!" He saluted.

Crap. I'm gonna get tortured now? Really? Please hurry Yoru.

The net was picked up and I was being carried away, I didn't know where either. I can't panic though. I managed to stay calm thinking how Yoru would find Amu and Amu would find more help. The one thought going through my head was Please hurry Yoru, Amu.

~ Yoru's P.O.V. ~

Need to find a plane. Ikuto's in danger. I walked up to some cats, "Do you know where the airport is?" I ask it.

"That way" she meows flicking her tail in the direction.

"Thank you."

I float off. I made it to the airport but I didn't know where the plane for Tokyo was. I spotted another chara like me. Well not the same looks but I floated over to her. She had long straight silver hair, also silver eyes. She has wolf ears that are snow white, same with the tail, it was really fluffy and the same length as her body. She was wearing a black shirt with a white spear on its center and matching black pants, they just didn't have the spear on them.

"Excuse me? My name's Yoru, I need help looking for someone."

"Oh hello Yoru. My name's Sumae. Looking for your bearer?" Sumae asks.

"No not my bearer, my bearer's friend because," I explained everything to Sumae.

"Oh, I see. Hm. Is this girl in America?"

"No she's in Tokyo."

"Okay. Let me get my bearer she's going to Tokyo. She can bring you like she's bringing us."

"Us?" I ask as I follow her through the airport.

"Yep, us. There are 5 of us."

"Oh. Okay."

Sumae's bearer has a lot of chara's. We ran to a girl with brown hair that ran to her lower back and was straight. She was 5'2" and was wearing a light blue shirt with a water design embroidered on it in silver and matching black denim flare pants. Sumae flew up to her.

"Hi Aya. I found a friend that needs to go to Tokyo can he come with us?"

"Of course Sumae. What is your name?" She asks turning to me.

"Yoru." I told her everything about why I needed to go to Japan.

"I see." She turns to Sumae, "Gather the others; our plane is about to board."

Sumae flew off.

"My name is Ayani, Yoru; you can call me Aya if you wish."

"Okay Aya." Aya had pretty blue green eyes that went really well with her hair.

The other chara's got here, and Sumae began introductions.

"Okay, Yoru, you know me so here's Aki."

Aki flew up to me, "Nice to meet you."

Aki has purple hair that was in a single braid going over her shoulder and darker purple colored eyes. She also had a bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a purple dress with skull and crossbones on it in white. She was wearing purple heels to go with the dress.

"Okay next is Songsoul." Sumae said the next.

Songsoul had pretty white hair that went to the middle of her back and the same white eyes. She wore a dress that had a grand staff on (it has both a treble and bass clef on it). Also on the grand staff were music notes of all kinds. She had a bag slung over her shoulder as well.

"Hajimemashta Yoru-kun. I'm glad to have met you."

Songsoul is also very nice.

"Next is Solarmoon." Sumae says.

Solarmoon has long sky-blue hair and matching sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with a full moon on the front and a moon covering the sun on the back. She was wearing solid black pants as a match. She wasn't holding anything like the other two were.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoru. Hope you find Amu-chan."

"Lastly, is Death. Yes Death is a girl."

I could see why Sumae needed to say that, I thought Death was a guy when I first saw her. She has short spiky solid black hair. Her eyes are also black. She was wearing a black hoodie with matching black pants. Strapped to her lower back was a sword.

Death just nodded her head in my direction.

"Okay now that we know each other let's board the plane." Aya said walking to the plane entrance.

I followed her and boarded with her.

_I'm coming Ikuto._ I thought.

A/N – Cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Ikuto? Will Yoru find Amu? Find out next chapter!

Yoru: Ikuto nya~

Ikuto: …

Yoru: Ikuto?

Me: This is getting nowhere. I need at least one review before the next chapter comes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contacting Amu and First torture session?

Disclaimer: I don't own

~ Yoru P.O.V ~

We finally landed back in Tokyo. Aya had said she wanted to meet Amu so I was going to show her the way. She kept up way better than Amu ever did.

"Did you do things like this in America?" I asked her.

"Yeah things similar." She replied.

We ended up at Amu's house, err I mean at her bedroom window. I flew up to her window and knocked on it while Aya climbed the tree. Amu heard and came and opened the window. Aya came up shortly after.

"Yoru. Where's Ikuto? Who's that?"

"That's Aya and about Ikuto…" I explained about the kidnapping and about Aya. Aya introduced her five chara and Amu her four.

"Ikuto was kidnapped huh." It wasn't really a question more like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I'll help get him back, I hate seeing chara's without their bearers." Aya says.

"Okay thanks but we have another problem, every one of the guardians are off somewhere for the summer break."

"WHAT!" I yelled. Aya stayed quiet.

"Well anyone here that can help that's not part of the guardians?" Aya asked.

I was slightly surprised she could stay so come in a situation like this. Death was floating next to her head and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was Aya didn't like it because she smacked Death.

"No Death. We can't do that. I know you want to but we can't." She says.

"Can't what?" I ask.

"Can't hurt anyone, or in Death's case, kill someone to get Ikuto back, we can't risk that."

"Kill?"Amu asks.

"Yes, kill. Death was born from my desire to stay alive so I have killed people before." She walks to the edge of the balcony, "I need a place to stay. Can I stay here? We can ask your parents if you'd like."

"Sure. We can ask tomorrow."

"Thank you."

We all went to bed even me. I fell into a restless sleep.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I woke up in a room with a tiny ass window that had bars on it. No way am I getting out that way. I sat up and heard a cling. I looked down on wrist and sure enough there was a chain that connected me to the room. Damn, this just couldn't get any worse could it?

Then I heard footsteps, it just got worse. The door burst open and a man I can't even describe (use your imagination, I don't know what to make him look like) walks in.

"Morning _Smarty pants._" the man said voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hi." I replied calmly not liking the insult.

"Are you talking back to me! You stupid kid!"

Now I could tell he had gotten himself drunk. This is gonna hurt. And I was right. He walked over to me and backhanded me across the face. He then grabbed my arm and pulled it at an impossible angle. I stifled my scream of pain and thank god it didn't break.

"Say sorry Kiddy" the man says smugly still holding my arm just barely missing the breaking point.

"Ne…ver.," I manage to get out.

"I can hold your arm like this for hours and I know you wouldn't be able to take it that long,"

_Dammit _I thought. What's more important pride or getting rid of this pain? I would say my pride.

The man smirked when I didn't say anything and twisted my arm farther still missing the breaking point but barely. I couldn't stifle this scream and it was actually quite loud.

"Say it." The man hissed.

"Su…mi…ma…sen." I choked out behind the pain.

The man finally released my arm and I pulled it to my chest not wanting that pain again.

"Good, janae." The man leaves the room locking the door behind him.

I lay back down on the bed I'm on look around. The walls are gray and no way out except the door and the window. Only the bed was in here as furniture. I ran my hand through my hair waiting, hoping that someone would come to my aid. This was gonna take awhile.

Then the door opens again and a man with a scar running down the side of his face walks in. He was wearing a suit and had slicked back hair.

"I heard you had woken up." He says.

"You can call me Drake." Drake laughs like a crazy man.

He walks over to me and pulls me up by my shirt collar. He pulls out a key and unlocks the chain on my wrist. I don't try to do anything, I'm not that stupid. He drags, yes _drags _me to another room with a chair in the center with straps on it. He tosses me onto the chair and straps me down.

This is gonna suck. For the rest of the night until I passed from blood loss or pain I don't know but I relentlessly got whipped, smacked, slashed at and worse. I couldn't stifle my creams forever and I ended up screaming most of the night. Then I passed out, welcoming the darkness.

A/N: When will Ikuto be found? Who will save him? How? All these and more in the next chapter!

Yoru: Ikuto ~Nya *sobbing uncontrollably*

Amu: It's okay Yoru. We'll get Ikuto back

Yoru: *still sobbing, harder now*

Death: Shut up or I'll kill you *death glare at Yoru*

Yoru: Fine… *sniffle*

Aya: bad Death *smack death*

Me: let's save Ikuto!

Aya: Waiting for you to write that and thank you to everyone reading this. This girl *points to me* needs at least 1 review for the next chapter to come up.

Yoru: Yeah no reviews and we'll never save Ikuto!

Me: Yeah thanks to everyone reading. I really do need at least 1 review for the next chapter. I love Ikuto so writing this is kinda hard but with reviews we will save him! So I'll be waiting for those. I would also like to thank everyone who did review! If I didn't private message you as a reply to your review please pm me so I can properly thank you and might give you a little more insight.

Aya: This girl also needs a beta reader. She doesn't have one and doesn't necessarily get how it works, but she still needs one.

All: Janae until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own, belongs to respective owners

~ Yoru P.O.V ~

I woke up and flew over to Amu's sleeping form.

"Wake up Nya~" I poked her.

"Five more minutes," Amu says sleepily.

"Aya isn't here," I say calmly totally lying. Aya was on the floor lying on her side looking at the wall and thinking, I think she was thinking anyways.

"WHAT!" Amu screams bolting upright.

"I'm right here. Yoru just wanted you to wake up. Oh and I think if we can get Utau to help out this should be easier…" Aya says ending off as if she wanted to say something else but thought better of it.

"Oh. Thank god I didn't spas out more than that," Amu says putting a hand on her chest, "Utau might be too busy to help get Ikuto back."

"Well you need to get to America, I can help with that, your parents are gonna ask for a reason to go and Utau will be our reason. You've saved him before Amu you can do it again." Aya says sitting up and turning her head to look at Amu with such a knowing look that it scared me.

Amu and Aya got up and got ready to leave when her mom burst in through the door.

"And just what is going on here?"

"Uh…" Amu started.

"Sumimasen. I had nowhere to go and I just got here in Tokyo. I was going to ask properly in the morning or now rather. My flight landed late and I didn't have time to find a hotel so I asked if I could stay with Amu. One of my friends knew her so I thought I could stay, but if you don't want me to stay I will leave." Aya states easily.

"Oh well then, I guess you can stay if it's alright with Amu."

"Yeah it is Mom," Amu says.

They both bow to Amu's Mom and leaves with all ten of us following close behind. As soon as we got out of the house Aya broke into a run. Amu ran to keep up with her. Us Charas just followed.

"She does this all the time." Sumae says.

"Yeah, she doesn't like the fact that she can't be free." Songsoul says.

"Songsoul!" the other four charas yell.

"Woops." Songsoul says covering her mouth.

"What does she mean free?" Miki asks.

"She's always been bound to something and has always had to act. She can never be herself, that's why we were born." Sumae responds.

No way. She reminds me of Ikuto, always isolated making people hate him. Poor Aya.

"- Yoru! Earth to Yoru!"Ran was yelling.

"Oh sorry what did you say?"

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I woke up to pain. Pain ruptured through my entire body, it felt like I was on fire. Damn did I hurt. I don't know how someone can cause this much pain without breaking a single bone and creating shallow cuts where you have a higher pain tolerance. I only felt this because they wanted to know where Yoru was.

I heard the door open and turned my head instantly regretting it. At least I was in the bed and not the chair.

"So, where is your Chara?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," _smack, _I was hit across the face, yet again.

"Don't lie."

"I'm no-" _smack_ this time it was on one of the shallow cuts I got. I hissed in pain.

"You can see this guy can't you?" The man pointed to a chara in a container in his hand.

My eyes widened slightly too how beat up the poor thing looked. _Shit_ I let him know I can see chara's. This is bad, very bad.

"That surprise shows me you _can _see them. So where's yours?"

"I don't-" I flinched away from his hand, "I'm serious! I don't know where he is."

"I know you have an idea as to where to he is. So spill it! Where could he possibly be!"

"Right here." A new voice said.

_What? That can't be right I sent him to Tokyo to get Amu. _I thought.

"Damn you!" A smoke screen enveloped us and I felt myself get lifted.

"You'll never get out of here alive! Ayani!"

"We'll see about that my sister's apprentice."

_Sister? _I thought, _Shit, can't stay awake. _I passed out still being carried by this girl.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I was walking with Amu to go find Utau and I felt like we were walking in circles.

"We're lost aren't we?" I ask Amu.

"No we're not."

"Right," I mumbled under my breath.

Death flew up to me. "Your sister has made her move."

I nodded my head slightly. Please get out of there alive Aaya. I looked to the sky. Then I kept moving forward with Amu until finally we found Utau.

"Hi Utau." Amu called.

"Amu, want me to meet another friend of yours?" Utau asks pointing to me.

"Wha-" Amu started but I cut her off.

"No she's not. But we do need your help Utau." I spoke quickly and quietly.

"Okay, follow me, I know where we can talk privately." Utau walks off in a direction and we follow her.

I slowly explained about Ikuto to her and she went into a frenzy. I mean she went crazy. She was tossing things at me, though I dodged them easily.

"I wasn't finished," I said and Utau stopped throwing things, "thank you. Now, I have a twin sister named Aaya. She stayed in America while I went to Japan. She had found the location for where Ikuto is. She is currently trying to escape with Ikuto but she needs backup. Utau, will you help us?"

"Yes."

"Good."

A/N: Will they get there in time? Will Aaya get out with Ikuto? Find out next chapter!

Yoru: Is Ikuto safe?

Me: Can't tell you yet Yoru

Utau: He better be safe or I swear-

Aya: No you won't, anyway, thanks for the reviews. You learned some of my past

Sumae: Hopefully Ikuto will be joining us here in these snippets next chapter!

All: Bye bye until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Backup is here!

Disclaimer: only own the plotline line Aya and Aaya plus their charas.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

Utau had agreed to help us with the excuse to go to America. When we got back to Amu's house and we told her parents about going to America with Utau they were somewhat okay with it. They ended up letting her go and I didn't need to ask so I just went.

We got to the airport when the reason I came to Tokyo showed up.

"AYA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" My idiot younger brother jumped on me and nearly crushed my lungs.

"Hi. I… can't… breath."

"Oh! Gomen Gomen." He released me.

"This is my younger brother Aka Doragon. Though I call him Baka or Roysho."

"It's nice to meet you!" My brother bows.

"Going back to America?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine was kidnapped; Aaya went to save him, now she needs backup. Wantta help?"

"Alright." My brother's casual attitude changed to serious instantly.

"Let's go." Everyone nods. We board the plane and head for America, California to be exact.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I woke up again this time I'm being carried and I hear shouts and guns going off. We turn a corner and men run by not even noticing.

"Can you put me down?" I ask tentatively.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'll put you down." The girl put me down and I fell. Literally, I fell against the wall and then onto the floor.

"Oi! You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's get outta here." I tried to stand but ended up falling again.

"Let's rest. Looks like you need it too. I'm Aaya by the way."

"I'm Ikuto. Thanks for saving me."

"Thank my sister, if she hadn't contacted me you'd still be in that room."

"Oh. Well still thanks."

I looked around us and noticed we were in a hallway that was rarely used. It was pitch black and had soft blue lights lining the wall.

"Aaya. Where are we?"

"The entrance to the Chara labs."

"Chara labs?"

"Where this guy takes charas and kills them but not before taking their power."

"That's why he wanted Yoru."

"Your Chara?"

"Yeah." I looked down. Sure Yoru was annoying but I'm missing the fuzz ball right now.

"My sister's coming with backup. We have to wait it out until they show up."

"Kay."

~ Yoru P.O.V ~

We landed in America and instantly Aya went to the exit. Obviously she knows where we're going.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I knew exactly where we needed to go.

"Death contact Aaya."

"Got it."

Death landed on my shoulder and sat there for a little while. I stopped to catch my breath and wait for the others to catch up to me. Once caught up I ran to a random person's house and knocked on the door.

"Can I borrow your car?" I ask as soon as the door opens noticing it was someone I knew.

"Sure Aya. Why do you need it?" The FBI officer asked.

"To save someone, why else Selay?"

"True. Here are the keys it's in the garage."

"Thanks." I ran to the garage and got the car started. I pulled out and picked up the others.

"Where are we going?" Yoru asked.

"You're not gonna like it. The only Chara coming in with us is Death, or only one of your Charas. Yoru I would bring you but these people kill Charas. So everyone else stays in the car under the seat. Sumae you know where show the others."

"What do you mean kills Charas?" Utau asks.

"Exactly that. They take their energy and drain it then they destroy them like they're x charas."

"No way." Amu gasps.

"Yes. They almost got Death once; she became immune to it that is why I'm bringing her."

I stopped outside of the lab. Death floating close to my head. I walked into the building with Amu and Utau and Roysho close behind.

A/N: What's going to happen? Are Ikuto and Aaya okay? When will Ikuto finally leave that place? Find out next chapter!

Ikuto: I am here! Be happy

Utau: Ikuto! *jumps*

Amu: Well now we are all here.

Ikuto: Hi Utau. I'm glad Yoru found people to help

Yoru: Ikuto *teary eyes, flies to Ikuto's shoulder and stays there*

Ikuto: Hey Yoru

Aya: We're not out of the woods yet. So keep up those reviews or Sylv here won't update.

Me: He he, she's right!

All: Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return and Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own, gotta problem search on Google, now onto story.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

We had just arrived outside the lab. Death, Eru, and Miki came with us. Everyone else stayed behind. I always hoped I wouldn't have to return here. Looks like I'll just have to bear with it. This is not going to be fun.

"This way it's a secret entrance." I call to the others.

"How do you know?" Amu asks.

"Tell ya later when we have Ikuto back."

"Alright."

"Oh also go into the character transformations before we go in. It makes it harder for the man to take a chara's abilities if he can't grab it."

"Got it." Amu and Utau responds.

"Chari Nari: Amulet Spade." Amu says character transforming with Miki(you know how it looks)

"Chara Nari: Symphonic Angel" Utau calls character transforming with Eru(you know how it looks).

"Our turn Death."

"Right."

"Chara Nari: Death's Will." I call transforming with Death. My hair was now down and covering my left eye and was completely black. I had a black shirt on that showed my midriff and black shorts on that ended at my knees. In both of my hands were katanas. I opened my eyes and they were also a solid black around the pupil but still had the white outline, also for my shoes I had solid black 6" heels.

"Wow, that's pretty and scary." Amu says.

"Thanks, let's go."

"Right."

We run into the building and there were guards everywhere.

"Great. Let's go." I ran forward swords at the ready. When I here an alarm go off. I knew we had a somewhat surprise element but not anymore. All the guards turned and looked straight at us. Dammit.

"Death's illusion!" I spin my two swords and send them flying to circle the guards and slowly they all pass out. My swords return and we set to moving again.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

Alarms were going off everywhere. What set them off I don't know I just knew we had to get moving again but I couldn't stand, let alone walk or run.

"Get on." Aaya says getting on her knee and putting her hands back.

"I know I'm heavy, you don't have to carry me."

"You are surprisingly light. If you don't do piggy back ride then I will carry you bride style."

"Do you know why the alarms are going off?" I ask getting on her back. Which just moving like that hurt. She must have felt me stiffen because she asked me, "You okay?"

"Yeah and answer my question."

"I think they're going off because of us being this close to the lab. And you're not okay."

"Fine. My wounds are hurting a little okay?"

"You don't need to hide is all."

Aaya ran off and surprisingly it didn't hurt me. I fell asleep on her back and for once i was having a sweet dream and nice sleep.

~ Utau P.O.V ~

We finally got inside and Aya was just taking them all out. Roysho was on full alert behind us. He doesn't have a chara either, I thought that was strange. Aya has five chara's and her brother has none.

_Eru, can you tell if something bad is coming?_

_Yes Utau-Chan, I can, it feels like Aya's aura._

Aya's aura? What was that supposed to mean.

~ Aaya P.O.V ~

I rounded a corner and look who I found. I found my sister Aya.

"Aya! Look who I found." I call out.

"Aaya! That's great and I'm glad you're alright as well. Here I'll take him from you."

"Thanks" I turned around and put Ikuto in Aya's arms.

"It's time for the truth huh?" I ask as I turn back around.

"Yes, first we need to get out of here."

I walk over to Roysho. "Hi brother."

"Hi." His tone was cold. I looked away.

"We don't have time for this let's go!"

"Coming sis!" me and my brother yell.

We get outside and in the car and drive off to Aya's house. It looks like a little cottage on the outside but it actually has a lot of high tech equipment in there. She also has a PHD for medicines so we don't need to bring Ikuto to a hospital, just to Aya. But this is bad, _He's _back.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I woke up in a car.

"What the FUCK is going on!" I yell as I bolt upright instantly falling back into a laying down position.

"Whoa. Calm down Ikuto, you're going to be fine. I'm Aya, Aaya's sister. To prove it, here's Yoru."

Yoru flew over to me, "I missed you Nya~!"

I let Yoru cuddle me for a little bit before I had to push him off due to the pain of my wounds.

"I owe you my thanks."

"Ikuto..." Utau says

"Utau? Your here too?"

"Yeah, so's Amu."

"Hi Ikuto." Amu says. (They aren't in their character transformations anymore)

"So as soon as we get to the house I'll be fixing those wounds of yours Ikuto." Aya says from the driver seat. I just noticed that I was laying on Utaus lap and across the other two people in the backseat, one of them was Aaya but I didn't know the other, Amu was in the front seat.

"This is Roysho Ikuto." Aaya says, "He's my brother."

"Ah. Man, this hurts like a bitch."

"Don't worry we'll get you fixed up in no time."

"Kay'" I close my eyes because of the brightness but, I think I actually ended up taking a nap cause when I woke up all my wounds were healed and I was no longer in pain and Yoru was laying next to me.

"He's awake. Tell us the truth Ayani."

_Ayani? I thought it was Aya._

"My real name is Ayani Ikuto, Aya is a nickname."

"We should have brought him elsewhere. He could have a tracking device on him. Now _He _could know where our location is!"

"Roysho! Calm down!" Aaya yells at her brother.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

"Shut it! Both of you!" I yell.

"Eep" they both say.

"God. Why can't you two get along for five FUCKIN' MINUTES!"

"Sorry Aya." They both said bowing slightly.

God these two are so annoying.

"Now onto my explanation. First I will say that Death is not just my chara alone. She belongs to all three of us."

"What!" Amu yells.

"Impossible!" Utau shouts.

"How?" Ikuto asks calmly.

"All three of us used to live in that lab. None of us are fully human anymore. Some of us aren't human anymore at all," I look at Roysho, "yes, I mean us as in there are more than just us three. That's why he takes chara's. We each get a charas abilities and an animals genes. Death was born while my siblings and I were being given these genes so she naturally got the immunization.

"All three of us wanted to live very badly so Death was born and unfortunately I can't say I have not tooken a life. I have and so have these two," I point to Roysho and Aaya, "It pains me that you have to find out this way. Ikuto, would you mind if i ran tests to see if you have any of these genes?"

"No, I wouldn't but, what animal are you guys and what charas' energy did you get?"

"I'm an interesting case so I'll let these two explain about themselves."

"I'm part wolf and the dream that gave me energy is the dream to be free and run wild." Aaya says.

"I'm part elk and the dream that gave me energy is the dream to stand fierce and strong against what I'm afraid of. That is why me and Aaya don't get along well."

The sun was beginning to set and I could tell that everyone was slightly tired and my story is long, I'm not like my siblings. Not as simple, I was his _favorite. _Well, I'll tell them my story tomorrow.

"I'll tell you of me, tomorrow, I can tell you all are tired. Go down the hallway and there are rooms along the wall that you can use."

"Alright." Everyone went to their rooms and when no one was in the room with me anymore i turned around.

"You can't hide from your mentor, Scar."

"You were my first experiment after you trained me. Right, Weapon?"

A/N: Cliffy! What does this Scar person mean? Who is Scar? What's going to happen? Find out next chapter!

Me: Longest chapter! I was outta action cause my cousin was over and spent the night so I couldn't find time to write.

Ikuto: Wow, I'm not hurt anymore!

Amu: Yay!

Aya: My story comes next. That's going to be hard to write, isn't it, Sylv?

Me: Maybe I don't know.

Aya: Whatever, Sylv's gonna try for 2 reviews for the next chapter, if not she'll still update, it will probably take longer though.

All: Bye until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aya and Scar, Mentor and Apprentice

Disclaimer: Don't own, only the plot is mine and the characters you don't remember being in the manga or anime

~ Aya P.O.V ~

"Scar, what do you want?"

"To talk with you of course, Weapon."

"Don't call me that!" I hissed out full of anger at the man who changed me and my siblings and many other people.

"But that's what you are; you're a weapon, created for the apocalypse led by me!"

"No." My voice was filled with hate.

"I won't give you a chance. No one is here to help you. Not to mention I have this," Scar pulls out a chip that was about the size of an external hard drive or as big as my hand.

"What's that?" I ask with slight worry in my voice.

"You are mine. Never forget that, Ayani."

Scar runs forward and pushes the chip deep into the middle of my chest. (A/N: I took this from Black Cat) Pain ruptures through my entire chest. It moves throughout my entire body. The machines that run through my veins to give me the ability to transform body parts into whatever I wanted were going crazy and active. I couldn't control them.

My dragon part was going haywire due to this damned chip as well. I screamed. I was in so much pain, I screamed loud and clear. Everyone woke up and ran out.

"Aya!" Aaya called. I could barely register it.

My charas were going into their eggs, all but Death. Then out of nowhere I hear a violin play. It was a gorgeous melody. I knew this song, it was Tsukiyo no Violinist. I can play this song as well. My body was calming down and I finally got the chip off of me. When I looked up, Scar was gone.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

When I heard the scream that Aya had made for some reason I took out my violin and ran out, only to see her body glowing a bright white. I brought my violin into position and played the song I played at the park when Amu first found out I played the violin, Tsukiyo no Violinist.

As I was playing I noticed that Aya was gaining control of herself again.

"Aya what was that?" I ask walking up to her putting my violin down.

"Scar. He was the person that did this to us and I used to be his mentor. One day he caught me off guard and I was turned into a weapon to kill. I regret not seeing it sooner, but I need to kill him now, before this happens again. He had made a chip that sent all the machines in me on haywire mode.

"The animal genes I have are dragon; I'm ¾ Dragon and ¼ human. The dream that I was given power off of was the first dream I ever had. My very first chara was the first chara subjected to that torment. She was based off of my will to be a good leader and do all the right things.

"Her name was Ayani. Ayani isn't my real name. My real name is Calani. I refuse to be called that name anymore though, so just continue calling me Ayani or Aya. Today he almost got me again. I would have surely gotten taken and experimented on again if I hadn't heard your violin." She looked around and so did I. I noticed something was off.

"My charas!" Aya yells.

That's what was off. Though only one chara was missing, it was Solarmoon.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

Again! He took my chara again! Dammit! My eyes began to water, I hadn't cried since I was two. Now when I'm 19 I cry. That's just great. Just great. The tears flowed freely, no I remember the last time I cried was when Ayani was killed. No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening. Not Solarmoon, she was born of my friendship with water and the close connection I had to it. She was the tie I had to water.

I broke. I broke down and started crying. I couldn't stop, losing your dream hurt incredibly badly. It hurt more than breaking every bone in your body at the same time. I would know because I have broken every bone in my body simultaneously. Ikuto came up to me and hugged me, so did Roysho, Aaya and everyone else. Oh that's right, I need to ask Ikuto something. I finally stopped crying.

"She's gone. Solarmoon has been infused with someone else. Ikuto, where did you learn to play the violin?"

"My Father taught me. Why?"

"Was your father's name Aruto? Because I know that melody and I can play it myself."

"Yes, it was Aruto. Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes. You're not going to like it, either. Your father is dead, and he died by my hand."

A/N: Did Aya really kill Aruto? What will Ikuto's reaction be? Should I change it so that it's an Amuto story or one for Ikuto and Aya getting together?

Ikuto: It should be Amuto, unless Aya wants to be mine. And I don't believe that Aya killed my father.

Amu: Neither do I

Scar: We sure about that?

Aya: Get out of here! You come to these conversations!

Me: She's right Scar, you're not allowed here 'cause you're evils

All but Scar: Dang Skippy!

Scar: I'll leave bye reader, remember to review. It needs to be at least two!

*Scar leaves*

Everyone: Bye until next time!

Aya: Damn Scar, I'll kill you. *was muttered*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aya's connection to Ikuto!

I don't own. Okay?

Okay, in this chapter there's going to be flashbacks. They will be in italics. Or look like this: _On a stormy night…_ and so on. Regular is anything not in italics.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

"No. You didn't kill my dad; he's still out there somewhere." I gesture around me to signify the world.

"I did. I was in survival instinct mode and in that mode I can't tell whose friend or foe, just that I need to stay alive. Scar had ended up putting me in that state because he almost killed me, Aruto tried to calm me down but as soon as I was calm I noticed I had stabbed him through the chest and a good chunk of his heart. I'm really very sorry." She says looking away.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I stand up and walk outside instantly jumping into the nearest tree. I had noticed that I didn't need to character change to that jump, when I usually do. I also felt like I needed to keep my head up and stop trying to run like a cat would, but I've never had a dream like that, until now.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I watched Ikuto leave. Good, he needs to stay away from me. All I do is hurt people and ruin relationships. God I am horrible. Now that I told everyone about Aruto I can't stop thinking about that night.

_It was pitch black and night. I could tell it was going to rain tonight. I felt pain but it didn't really bother me that much. I had gotten slashed across the chest starting at my shoulder and following down at a diagonal to my hip._

_Blood was pooling around my body and my breathing was hoarse. My entire body was numb. I couldn't move. I felt my survival instincts kick in; I fought them down because I heard Aruto and Scar talking._

"_Why did you do that to her!" Aruto yells._

"_Why? He asks. Because I need you outta the picture and once she takes a human life again she will become the perfect human weapon! I will rule with her as my enforcer and I make the apocalypse come with her abilities!"_

"_You're crazy Karayo! She's not meant to be a weapon! She trained you in swordsmanship and you go and this to her!"_

_I couldn't hold my Survival instincts down any longer and my consciousness was lost. The last thing I remember hearing was Aruto screaming._

"_Cala! Stay calm! Don't lose control of yourself!"_

_When I regained consciousness I was being hugged by Aruto and my arm (in sword form, about 5' long sword) had gone through his chest and pierced a good amount of his heart and his lung._

"_Aruto. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, can you forgive me?" I ask taking my arm out and setting him down._

"_Of course. Please, tell… my son… and daughter… Ikuto and Utau… what happened and that I still love them… and I am sorry… for leaving them." He gasped out._

"_Of course, Aruto, I promise I will tell them this." _

_I set his body down and stood up; I looked around and saw Scar lying on the ground blood coming from his face. I had cut his face and left a long cut on the side of his face._

"_I will call you Scar from now on so I do not repeat this."_

_I walk away and to a new life._

That is what happened that night. I will forever regret it.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I noticed that someone was following me so I took the longest route to Aya's place. I saw Amu sitting outside on the porch looking sad. I would've gone to her if I wasn't being followed still. Yoru was flying close to my head and then I saw a hand coming for him.

"Yoru! Fly forward!"

Yoru bolted forward and got to Amu just as I got there the man following us revealed who he was. You wouldn't believe who I saw. I saw my father, Aruto Tsukiyomi.

Amu screamed and I ran over to her pulling her into an embrace. Holding her tightly to calm her down but not tight enough to hurt her. Just then Aya comes out with her twin and sees Father.

"Who are you!" She hisses.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I heard Amu scream and ran out of the house. I saw Aruto; no I killed him. That's not Aruto.

"Who are you!" I hissed.

"Me, I'm Aruto, who else?"

"I killed Aruto! You're not him!"

"You have incredible senses. Calani, but can you kill this face twice? Stepdaughter." He smirks.

No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! It can't be him, it just can't can't! Not Karoa, not him. It is though; he can take anyone's face that he wants to. He also ruined my life; he sold me to Scar when I finished training him.

"Why can't you people just stay out of my life!" I cry out. Why can't they let me be?

"You are too valuable. That is why, my little dragon."

"Death!"

"Right!"

Death and I character transformed.

"Cara Nari: Death's Will!" I call, "Death's illusions!"

Karoa dodged and moved to in front of me I summoned another blade with Death's abilities.

"Death Stroke!" I swing my sword in a full circle and I cut Karoa in multiple places, then I stop and stab him straight through the heart.

"You have gotten better Calani. Thank you for giving me the necessary information from my observations" He says and vanishes.

"We all need a good night's rest and we need to set up guards throughout the night. I'll go first."

"Alright." Everyone outside says. Finally we get some peace and quiet; I go inside and wake Aaya, taking a much needed rest once she was settled into the guard duty.

A/N: What will happen next? Why does Karoa want Aya? Does Ikuto want catnip?

Ikuto: Yes! I do want catnip

Amu: Well let's ask the reviewers to give you catnip.

Ikuto: Okay

Aya: Please give him catnip and need 2 reviews for next chapter! Until next time.

All: Bye! Keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ikuto's WHAT!

Disclaimer: Don't own

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I woke up and it was very quiet. I walk out noticing that Ikuto had been the last person on guard.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey," Ikuto says looking in my direction.

I noticed that he wasn't surprised that I was up and every time I walked behind him when he wasn't in character change he jumped slightly. Hmm, interesting.

"Did I ever run the tests on you?"

"No."

"Then let's do that now."

I turn around and walk into the house sensing Ikuto behind me. I walk down a few corridors and turn into a room. Ikuto stops at the entrance to the room and backs up a little.

"What is this?" He asks fear evident in his voice.

"A lab. I need the proper equipment to do these tests properly." I say turning around and facing him.

His eyes lock with mine and he slowly walks into the lab. He sits down on one of the chairs and stays there, frozen with fear.

The lab is filled with needles, tubes, human sized containers and more. Ikuto has a right to be scared.

"Relax or this will hurt. If you are relaxed it will not hurt."

He visually relaxes but the fear is still in his eyes. I walk over to him with a needle in my hand and sit in front of him. I cut off the circulation to the rest of his arm and draw some blood to examine it.

Once that was done I moved to his side with another needle with a clear liquid in it. The liquid reacts to altered DNA and causes the skin to pale. It doesn't harm the body at all; it keeps it in shape and is just looking for altered DNA, once found it stops looking and shows that it found the DNA. If there is no altered DNA then it just leaves the body with sweat or some other exit.

"What is that?"

"Something to help me figure out if your DNA is altered or not."

"Okay then."

The way he was talking showed the fear he had was beginning to fade slightly. I'm sorry Ikuto, but you shouldn't let your fear rest yet, I thought.

I saw his skin visibly pale in comparison to the rest of his skin color.

_Shit, this is bad, very bad. _

"So?"

"Hum, oh I need to run the blood test before I can truly tell if your DNA's been altered." I smile kindly.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

Ayani let me leave and I was so relieved to be out of that room I couldn't believe it. I turn a corner and see Utau singing, my violin was in my room but I wanted to hear Utau sing when there were no instruments to back her up. It was good, as if the instruments were actually there beside her, playing in time with her melody.

"Do you want an accompaniment?" Someone asks as they walk out.

"What instrument Roysho?" Utau replies.

"The flute," Roysho replies back to her.

I turn around hearing the soft and sweet sound from the flute as Utau begins to sing.

_I'm tired of running away! When have I started being so catlike since I got Yoru? I was never like this before, or maybe I just want a change of pace? Oh I don't know, but this is unusual. Normally I'm fine with slinking around like an alley cat, but right now I feel I should be an Eagle showing my vibrant wings and feathers. Oh what am I thinking?_

I look up and see the porch railing where I seemed to have stopped and see an egg there. It was similar to Yoru's by it being blue and the way the pattern glided around it, except that the pattern had eagle wings instead of a cat head. I grabbed it instantly knowing it was mine. I walked into the house and went to my room; the walls were black and plain.

My bed was at least half a foot longer then my actual height and had a dark blue covering. I had a plain desk next to my bed which happened to have a spot for Yoru's egg which he wasn't occupying and I put the new egg there, not knowing what else to do with it. I then got a second basketlike thing for the new egg and set it down in the desk next to Yoru's basketlike thing; I then put the new egg in the new basketlike thing.

What is my new chara going to be, and is my DNA actually altered? I wonder as I leave my room to go find a tree to sit in.

A/N: Sorry I took soooo long. School started and I have community service for school so I couldn't find time to update.

Aya: So long, well ya'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out it Ikuto's DNA was altered.

Aaya: I think we should tell them now, huh huh?

Me: Nope, sorry no can do.

Ikuto: xXRukuXx, thank you very much for the catnip, I will now go into my room and play with it, err, I mean with Yoru, yeah… Yoru.

Roysho: Sylv here needs at least 3 reviews this time. The more reviews the faster the updates get. Hurry hurry!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How?

Disclaimer: I don't own

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I walk into Aaya's room sometime during the night, she had already done guard duty and I just finished and already sent the next person out. I gently shook her shoulder, something I do every time I need her attention, and she wakes up quickly.

"What is it Aya?" She asks me.

"Ikuto does have altered DNA, He has the DNA of an eagle, and the dream fueling his energy is the dream to stand tall and proud. Sis, can we change him back? Do you remember?"

"I don't, I'm so sorry." She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back, It's time to tell the other's I thought.

~ Night ends ~

I sit at the table, waiting for everyone to finish waking up. I keep my senses attuned to the background, making sure no one can sneak in on us. Utau happens to be the last one out and looks at me, looking confused.

"I must speak with all of you, especially Ikuto." I start out, my face blank as I continue, "I have finished running the tests, and Ikuto, your DNA has been altered." I waited for a moment, watching as Ikuto fully registered what I had said, his face filled with shock and he just stood there.

"How?" He asks almost subconsciously, looking straight at me. I could see the slight fear in his eyes at not being fully human anymore.

"How what, Ikuto? How it happened? How do I know?" I look back at him, my face still devoid of emotion.

"Both!" He practically yells.

"I know because of the tests I ran, it happened because you were with Scar, his favorite thing to do is experiment on his captives when they're out cold or as various forms of torture. You tell me how it happened. You were tortured, weren't you?" My voice started out as angry and harsh for being yelled at, but softens at the last thing I said.

"Yes, I was." He responds, Amu coming up next to him and hugging him, giving him comfort.

~ Amu P.O.V ~

I walk up next to Ikuto and hug him thinking, How can I be so weak? I need to get stronger, I need to protect Ikuto, I need to help him.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I notice Amu hug Ikuto, I can see her thoughts as clear as day. I see her and feel envy, I feel the envy of her for being able to love Ikuto, my own mate already passed on.

"If you wanted to know what you are now you're part eagle. The dream that fuels you is the dream to stand tall and proud. I have no way to change you back, I am sorry." I get up and walk out of the room, needing space and air.

~ Utau P.O.V ~

I follow Aya as she walks out of the room, I must ask her what Eru meant, because not even Eru knew what she meant.

"Aya!" I call out.

Slowly Aya stops and turns to me, "Yes, Utau?"

"I haven't had a chance to ask yet: While we were at the labs I asked Eru if she could sense if anything bad was coming, and she told me, yes, your aura. Do you know what she meant?"

"Possibly, I hate that place with my entire being, I don't enjoy it at all, that could be what it was. Or she could have sensed that I was slowly sliding into survival mode instincts while I was there." Aya explains, answering me.

"Thank you," I reply turning around and walking away.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I had gone back to my room after Aya walked out, Amu insisted on coming with so she was laying with me, but she had passed out. I didn't feel that different, but I knew something was different, I saw this coming. But the reality is so much harder to handle. Please, Amu, help me like you did before. I curled closer to Amu, pulling her close to me and fall into a restless sleep, only calmed by Amus presence.

A/N: What's next? Ikuto is no longer fully human, Amu is changing too, and Aya is distancing herself from everyone else. How will this play out?

Me: Another semi long chapter. I found a Beta! Even if its temporary. I would like to give a special thanks to Guest for giving me a review, otherwise I would've abandoned this story.

Aya: I'm only here to help, but review!

Ikuto: If you don't review bad things happen to plot bunnies. They die!

Amu: If you don't review then Sylv won't update.

All: We need at least 2 reviews, otherwise the next chapter won't come up and this story will be abandoned. Bye until next chapter hopefully!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time

Disclaimer: I don't own

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I wake up, having had no dreams, and notice Amu sleeping peacefully next to me. I wrap my arm tightly around her, but not too tightly to hurt or wake her, when I notice something interesting: there's a new egg in her hands. Her egg has an interesting shape on it, almost like a swirl, but instead of a straight line it's feather's, the design is black while the rest of the egg is solid white. I look at my new egg, knowing that it's going to be an eagle, and then look back at Amu's new egg. What could it be?

I know what I'm about to do I shouldn't, but I will anyways. I slowly loosen my hold on Amu, and gently grab her new egg, open my drawer, put the egg in, and close it again. I wrap my arm back around Amu and proceed to fall asleep once more.

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I was sitting in my room, listening to the river a few miles away as I mediated when Aki floats in quietly.

"Mistress, it's time."

"Stop calling me Mistress Aki, it's weird and I don't like it."

"Forgive me, but you know I cannot call you anything else, Mistress."

"I know, Aki. But you mentioned time, time for what?"

"Must I remind you?"

"I forgot, my bad. We'd better get this over with then. Let's go into the forest as we wait for sundown."

"Of course, I will meet you there."

Aki flies out my window to go to the meeting place. It has been a few years since we last met. I wonder how she'll react. Hopefully she won't try killing me like she usually does.

~ Aaya P.O.V ~

I wake up, shifting back into my human form from my wolf form. I usually shift sometime during the night. I look out the window and notice I had actually taken a nap, then I heard it. Softly, at first, but it soon grew louder and louder, my ears began to sting. Then I realized just what it was, Scar decided to send a bee after us. And it was one of his specialty bees, the bee that knocks you out with one sting, but doesn't die from it. I have to warn Aya.

I ran out of my room and towards Aya's, I open the door... and she's not inside! Shit, this is bad, is it that time? I hadn't realized. This is bad, very bad. Looks like I have to suck up and not fight with y brother, for once.

I walk down the hall and knock on my brother's door, the sound fading, signaling that it was just a warning. But I didn't trust it. My brother opens his door and stares blankly at me. Thanks to Death, I don't need to say anything to him, so I wait for recognition to cross his face.

~ Roysho P.O.V ~

Recognition flies across my face as I process what the mind link just told me and the reason my sister is standing outside of my room.

"Aya already left didn't she?"

"Yes."

Typical, a simple answer for a lame brained wolf, or maybe she doesn't want to get in a fight right now. I don't care either way.

"So, what're we gonna do sis?"

"I don't know yet, Roysho. I was rather hoping you would have an idea."

"I don't."

~ Amu P. O. V ~

I woke up to Ikuto's arm being wrapped me protectively and cuddle closer, not wanting to wake up Ikuto. I know what he did, but I also know that it was for my own safety. Ikuto, I promise that I will help you to the best of my abilities, I promise.

A/N: So, where did Aya go? What are Roysho and Aaya debating? And what will Amu do?

Me: Why do I always have to threaten the death of a story to get reviews? It's not fair... T-T

Aya: Don't worry, at least you've got reviews now.

Me: Alright. And I thank everyone who has given me reviews! Sorry for not updating right away!

Aaya: This might be confusing, if it is let us know and we will clear up confusion in the next chapter, if we get reviews.

All: We need 3 reviews this time or no update. Until then Readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Her

Disclaimer: Do I really need this every single time? I don't own Shugo Chara, never have, never will

Author's Note:

Everyone who follows/reads/reviews: I thank you all so much for reading this and taking the time to review and help keep me from losing all thoughts about this story (especially Anime Girl who is an anonymous reviewer). However, I am seriously debating on discontinuing this story because I have many followers but not enough reviews. I feel that no one cares about my stories so why should I write them? I write them because I believe some of you do care. Now if I do not get reviews in a semi-timely manner I will discontinue story because I will no longer have the motivation to write anymore. It has taken me over a year to get just 3 reviews on my last chapter. You can see why I am losing my motivation to write. Although, I am still incredibly glad that I managed to get 3 reviews on my last chapter I would like 3 again for this chapter but I can work with 2. Please help me keep my writing motivation so you all can read the end of this story! Now. No more depressing author's note, time for the real story...

~ Aya P.O.V ~

The forest was bleached in the colors of the sunset. Shadows dappled the ground as my soft footsteps crunched some of the leaves. I had arrived at the meeting place. She should be here soon.

*back at the house*

~Aaya P.O.V.~

I was still standing in front of Roysho's door when I heard a screech. I turned and looked at my brother "Harpy Eagles!" we yelled at each other. Both of us ran out of the hallway into the main room where everyone else was showing up. Death flew to sit on my brother's shoulder.

"What was that screech?!" Miki yells.

"They're Harpy Eagles," Roysho responds "they only come out once every fifty years. They carry messages from the dead that still have ties to this world. They're usually from people who were murdered going back to torment their murderer's minds."

"That's so terrible.." Amu whispers.

"That's why most murderers go insane," Utau states.

"Where's Aya?" Ikuto asks me.

"Out," is all I say. I've kept myself away from the conversation and let Roysho explain the harpies, he has more experience with them than i do. But our sister has had it worse. There's a single person who is always plaguing Aya's mind. I hope Aya comes back unharmed this time.

"- Aaya?"

I turn to look at who called my name and see that it was Yoru.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you..." I respond meekly.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Roysho asks me.

"Oh right. Thanks Brother." He nods head at me.

"I heard a bee. It sounds like a sting. However it's sting will knock you out and make it impossible for you to fight against anyone or thing." I say.

"That's really bad..." Ikuto mumbles.

"How do we stop them?" asks Utau.

"Well..." I start.

"Only Aya knows," Roysho finishes.

"If only she knows how are we supposed to stop them?" asks Amu.

"I don't know and right now the link we share through Death isn't going to work with Aya. She's too distant mentally right now to even try."

~ Aya P.O.V ~

The forest was a scarey quiet. The wind moved but the leaves made no sound. Bushes shifted in the wind and also made no sound. As I walked no leaves were crunched underfoot as they should have been. I had been pacing around the clearing waiting. She never took this long, why was she taking so long?

Just then a loud burst of wind shot through the clearing and a girl walked into the middle of it. She had long black hair and stood at about 5 feet. She was wearing a solid white dress that went all the way to the floor. Her eyes were a deep blue with a light silver hue. She stopped in the center and looked at me, her features extremely pale.

"Calani, how many years has it been?" the girl asks.

"Too many Bonnie" I respond.

"What I seek from you you will never be able to give me."

"I definitely won't if you won't tell me Bonnie." I turn away my face half hidden in shadows.

"I've told you the same hint everytime we meet up like this."

"Attacking me? How is that a hint? It only reminds me of what I did to you all those years ago..." I trail fighting back the memory.

"I'll give you another one: All you do is hurt, yet you forgive so easily. Why are you not forgiving?" Bonnie says as she walks closer to me, I notice the moonlight shine through her translucent body.

"Forgiving what?" I ask but she was already gone, her last touch had been so cold. I fall to my knees and hug myself. That painful memory always comes back after I talk to Bonnie.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

Aya had been gone all night and her siblings were on clear alert to listen for her and the bees. I walked over to Death who was talking with Yoru for some odd reason.

"Death, do you know where Aya is? Everyone is so on edge." I ask.

"She's in the forest at the meeting place, she is in a very fragile state right now, she mustn't be bothered." Death responds looking up at me before returning to what Yoru was doing.

Yoru had been tied up, although it happened to be that his tail was tied to his ears and his claws had been covered. I chuckled to myself and helped get Yoru undone from his predicament.

"How do you always end up in things like that Yoru?"

"I don't know nya~" he replies before falling asleep in my arms.

I turn away from Death who was just sitting there looking very thoughtful and walk to my room where Amu had been crashing recently. All her charas were asleep in their basket and the egg that I had hidden from her was also with them. I sigh and put Yoru to bed before crawling in next to Amu.

A/N: What will happen now? What's wrong with Aya? How will everyone handle the bees? Find out next time readers!

Me: I am really need reviews to keep this story going or I will abandon least 2 reviews or no more story.

Utau: I'm not in this story as much, I'm just a side character that has no point…

Me: No, your part just hasn't come yet. Remember what Eru said in previous chapters.

All: Thank you for reading and please review. We need 2 reviews this time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pain

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara

Author's Note: Sorry for being gone for so long! I didn't have any time to write and during the summer I just kind of forgot to write since I have to get the chapters updated in a very complicated manner... Anywho! On with the story now, enjoy ~

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I walk back to the house feeling completely exhausted from my encounter with Bonnie. It had been so many since I made that promise to her. Since my blade had been so covered in blood. I still remember every single person's name. The death toll from me alone was a million lives. An entire country decimated by my blades and I came out unscathed. There was one person who changed me. Who cleaned me. Who _**saved**_me. And in return... I killed her.

~ Ikuto P.O.V ~

I saw Aya walking back to the house but something was off about her. Her head was down and her shoulders were slumped. She looked... defeated. She was definitely in a very fragile state right now. She passed by me without noticing that I was there and just walked through the door.

_What Could have possibly happened to her? _I wonder.

I decide to follow her inside and immediately notice that her siblings were trying very hard not to get into a fight. Actually they had one arm wrapped around the others shoulder each and they were holding hands with the other arm and smiling like maniacs.

"Welcome home Ayani!" they said in a sing-song voice; in unison.

"..." Aya nodded in their direction and walked down the hall to her room.

Immediately the brother and sister let go of each other and looked very concerned and worriedly at each other.

"It was worse than usual this time" Aaya commented.

"What do you mean worse?" I quickly ask before Roy has a chance to speak.

Aaya just looks at with eyes filled with sadness and shakes her head. Utau and Amu both move closer to me and wrap themselves onto one of my arms. The bees had been completely forgotten by everyone and I couldn't hear them anymore either. An eerie silence seemed to have fallen on the entire forest. We all looked at each other and mutually agreed that we go to sleep.

Little did any of us know that someone was watching from the shadows of one of the nearby trees.

~ Utau P.O.V ~

After everyone had gone to bed I walked back out into the living room with Iru and Eru.

"What was up with Aya today you guys?" I ask them.

"I could sense a deep sadness and pain in her," Eru replied.

"There's something about her I don't like," Iru replied.

"And what would that be Iru?" I ask her.

"She's shrouded in mystery and not even an angel or devil can see what that mystery is. It's like she's blocked herself off from feeling or giving off a presence." she responds.

I jump slightly at her words in shock. _What could this possibly mean? Is Aya not even human enough to have emotions?_

~ Aya P.O.V ~

I sit on my bed with my back against the midnight black wall and let the memories come back. I had to hold myself together in front of everyone but now I can let go. I don't need to hold back anymore.

_Rain. I hear Rain. The war was over. I could finally rest. No one would attack me ever again._

_Red. I see so much red. It covers me. It embraces me. It drowns out all other colors. I hear a cry. I turn towards it._

"_There can be no survivors child. Or they will come and attack you when they get older. Kill the ALL" a man had told me before I started fighting._

_I looked down at my blade, blood was streaming off of the tip. The cry continues and I walk up to the young child who's barely more than four and stab her right through the heart. Putting him out of his misery quickly and as painlessly as possible. _

_His death made 1,000,000._

_I could never wash off all of the blood that was on me now. Roger, that was his name, died by my hand and his mother's side. I kept them together at least. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at me with caring eyes._

_I returned to base still covered in blood and the men there helped get me clean again. But I would never be completely clean ever again._

_A few days later I met a girl will a cheery smile and bright blue and silver eyes. Her short black hair just reaching her shoulders. I went to tell her to get off this territory but she only looked at me and I felt something happen inside of me._

"_You're my age aren't you?" she asks tilting her head to the side._

"_Maybe" I reply in a hollow voice._

"_I'm 6 now, you?"_

"_I'm... 7 I think."_

"_You think? You don't even know your own age?" She laughed and her laugh was so happy and gentle that I found myself sitting down and having an entire conversation with her. I learned that her name was __**Bonnie**__. Little did I know then that we wouldn't be friends for much longer._

_She helped me realize that you don't have to kill everyone. You can let some people live. She opened my heart up. She taught me how to be human. And in return... I destroyed her..._

A loud crash suddenly yanked me out of my memories. My friends were in danger!

I ran outside of my room to see the still for of Utau and her two charas. She was still breathing but she was clearly asleep on the floor. I suppose I was just jumpy and thought it was crash instead of a thump. But something was definitely off and I was going to find out why. But for now I stayed with Utau and put a warm blanket on her so she would be a bit more comfortable on the floor, I didn't want to wake her up.

A/N: Sorry for the late update once again my readers! I have not forgotten about this story and plot bunnies are starting to jump around again! How did Aya kill Bonnie? Is there a new character coming in soon? Is Utau alright? What will happen next?

Amu: There's too much sadness. Can't you lighten up the mood a bit...?

Me: Maybe later.

Ikuto: If you've hurt my sister I swear...

Me: Ikuto. You were fine right?

Ikuto: Yeah...

Me: Then she'll be fine don't you think?

Ikuto: Yeah...

All: We need 2 reviews again please! And if you have any ideas you want to throw at us go ahead! Thank you for reading!


End file.
